A New Body
by Lastsyns
Summary: With the Doctor and Jack, it is the same dance but in a new body.
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" The familiar American drawl flirted as she stepped off the TARDIS into the Plas. It was to be expected as the last time she had seen Jack she was a grumpy old man with white hair. He looked her over, his eyes taking in the long beige coat with the shirt that had the rainbow across the front. They moved down to the lighter blue trousers that stopped above her brown boots. His eyes made their way quickly back up to her face, looking in her dark green eyes. Eyes that showed their age despite being on a young face. "Doctor?"

"Hello, Jack," she replied happily. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well, besides your terrible sense of fashion," Jack teased.

"You don't like my outfit?" She pouted.

"I didn't say that," Jack replied with a one-sided smile. She smiled back and he offered her his arm. She placed her hand on it, walking beside him as he led her across the Plas to the small building that now sat where the hub used to be. Torchwood, itself was gone. A bomb that had been hidden in his stomach had taken care of that and with it taken Jack's life. From there, he had lost everything until he felt as if he had no choice but to run from Earth. He had traveled the stars before being called back to the planet he had once called home. It had never been his plan to settle in Cardiff again, let alone in the Plas but they had rebuilt and so he returned to once more watch over Wales. Only this time he was alone, refusing to put anyone else in danger. That didn't stop him, though, from helping those in need. Martha and Mickey would come to him sometimes for advice or the Doctor would stop by for the company for the night.

He made her a cup of tea, the talk familiar as she told him about her new companions. She had taken three this time. They entertained her and the stories reminded him of the days that he had spent traveling with her several bodies prior. Those days were gone and while she had offered him a spot in the TARDIS one more time, he never took her up on the offer. Now, if he wanted to travel he used the vortex manipulator to hitch a ride. No matter, how far he ran, the Doctor always knew how to find him.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" Jack wondered as the talking came to a stall.

"It's always sex with you. Don't you grow tired of wanting to see me naked?" she questioned him.

"Nope," Jack laughed. He stood offering her his hand and she took it allowing him to lead her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them, not because he expected anyone else to come in but because he knew it was the only way she would allow him to take her to bed. Despite the changing bodies, there was always something familiar about the Doctor. The Doctor was always guarded, never thinking the body Jack loved so much was anything special. Jack's first Doctor and the last had to take charge in bed while the two in the middle made Jack the boss. Jack didn't mind either way but he wasn't surprised to find this one was submitting to him as he kissed her as she reminded him of those two.

He helped her to shuck her coat off, throwing it on the ground beside them. Next came the shirt revealing a small white bra and reminding him that this Doctor was female. Not that it bothered him. While he preferred the male form he had no problem sleeping with females, plants, or variations thereupon. he slipped his hand between her legs, parting the slit to find the little nub. She spread her legs, allowing him access as he moved his head down mouthing her nipple through the cloth. She groaned arching her back into him. Removing his hand, he turned her laying her down on the bed. He untied and removed her boots pulling them off followed by the blue socks. Finally, he hooked his fingers into her trousers pulling them down and leaving her laying in her matching white knickers. He didn't wait for her help as he quickly removed his own clothes down to his pants. Crawling up on the bed beside her, he claimed her mouth again as his hand wandered into her knickers again. He let his fingers stroke further back rubbing in the wetness that was gathering between her legs. His finger caught on the hole and she tried to move away from him.

"Please, Jack. Not there," she told Jack. She was still trying to get used to this body and the fact that she now had a vagina and breasts. While it was easy to accept that her DNA had finally allowed her to regenerate into a female, it didn't prepare her for all the changes that entailed.

Jack didn't question as he moved his hand further back, rubbing his fingers on the puckered hole. She relaxed into the touch. This was familiar and something that she had felt in several bodies with him. He dipped his finger quickly forward to gather some of the wetness, then pushed the tip inside her sphincter. She groaned, pushing back to take the finger deeper. The slight burning pressure making her feel a strange ache between her legs. It wasn't one she was ready to give into quite yet. Jack's finger moved in and out of her body stretching and preparing her. He gathered her wetness onto a second finger, adding it to her back passage with the first. Bracing her feet, she pushed her groin in the air trying to give him better access. Her knickers were in the way, though. She grabbed them, pushing them down and freeing Jack's hand. He used his other hand to help her pull them off as his fingers continued to work her open.

"More," she groaned into his mouth.

"Yes, ma'am," Jack drawled breaking the kiss. He quickly removed his own pants, throwing them on the floor. He removed his fingers as he moved between her legs. Leaning forward, he retrieved the lube off the bedside table adding it to his member. She lifted her legs, holding them up and out of the way as Jack applied a dollop of lube to her back hole. Taking himself into his hand, he placed on hand on her leg to steady himself as he pushed forward. She arched her back at the burning stretch. It made the ache in between her legs worse and she welcomed it as Jack slowly pushed forward. He entered her arse with small thrusts forward and smaller retreats until he was buried completely inside her.

He was gentle as he began to thrust. The Doctor stared up at him with trusting eyes, her breath coming in short gasps. He used the hand not holding her legs, to reach down playing with the little nub. She gasped, a small breath of his name escaping. He nipped her ankle as he continued to rub as she breath came out in quick little breaths. She clenched around him as her body tensed and she cried out her first orgasm. Proud of himself, Jack continued to thrust as he guided her through it.

"Good," Jack questioned and she nodded. "Ready to switch positions?" He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. He pulled out and helped her to flip onto her stomach. She got up on her hands and knees lowering her head as he placed himself back in her body. With better leverage, he thrusts harder holding tightly onto her hips. She arched her back groaning as he moved. He watched her hair falling into her face, moving with his thrusts. He was chasing his own release now, but he still made sure she fell over the edge a second time before he found it. He helped her spread her legs, finding the nub again. He rubbed it quickly making her squirm. She cried out lifting her head as she tightened around him a second time. He thrust once more, pushing himself as deep as possible. Holding himself steady, he came deep inside her arse. She collapsed forward, her bottom still high. He pulled out of it slowly, and she fell to her side.

"Wow," she breathed as her hearts beat fast in her chest. Jack lay down behind her, wrapping one arm around the cool body and holding her close. He kissed the back of her head as he held her. "Wow."

"I was that good," Jack teased.

"Jack, you just had to ruin the moment," She complained starting to sit up.

"I'm sorry. I'm just an ape," Jack apologized trying to hold onto her. She shook her head falling back on the bed. Snuggling up to him she closed her eyes. Jack reached down, pulling the blankets up around them. He held her close as he closed his own eyes knowing that she would still be there come morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor woke up feeling safe and warm in Jack's arms. She pressed her face to his chest breathing in his familiar scent. It was one thing that she could guarantee would stay the same despite the many changes throughout the universe. She still remembered the first time she had smelled the whiskey, soap and hormonal mixture of the fifty-first century man. Back then she had refused to let him take advantage of her fear that she would be just another conquest. Jack had proven otherwise and she had trusted him to take the virginity of almost everybody she had. Well, almost because even though she could the familiar ache in her arse from their activies the night before she now had a new place that was untouched. It was a spot that she was unwilling to explore the night before and was still hesitant to allow to be penetrated.

Rolling carefully out of his arms, she laid on her back as she ran her fingers slowly through the hair above her groin. A part of her still expected to encounter a cock laying nestled in the hair and she had to remind herself this body didn't have one as her hand drifted lower to reach the folds of skin. She touched the small bump feeling a shudder go through her body. She rubbed it once then ran her hand lower finding the opening that had appeared. She placed the tip of her finger in it holding her breath as she pushed it in further feeling wetness gathered. She ran her finger along the almost ridged inside and couldn't help the gasp that she let out.

"Mind if I join in?" Jack wondered huskily. She turned her head quickly towards him to see his blue eyes were open and staring at her. While the blanket covered his view it was still obvious where her hand was positioned beneath the blankets.

"You're going to have to shower first," the Doctor told him trying to sound stern. "The last thing I want to experience in this body is an infection because you couldn't bother to clean properly."

"I will be right back," Jack promised as he jumped out of bed running towards the shower. He jumped in the shower while it was still cold cursing as the water hit his skin. He forced himself to stay under the water as it warmed half convinced that the Doctor would be gone before he could finish. He scrubbed his whole body and his groin twice making sure to rinse all the soap off of himself. Jumping out of the shower, he made his way back into the room happy to see her still laying on the bed waiting for him. He finished drying with the towel, throwing it aside as he made his way back to the bed.

"Are you sure about this, Doc?" Jack wondered as he crawled back up on the bed. She nodded. Smiling his patented smile, Jack stratelled her body leaving the blanket between the two of them. He kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back tasting him as he ran his hands lower. He moved the blanket down to reveal her breasts and he placed his hand on one taking her nipple between his fingers as he kissed down to her neck. He nibbled at the place just below her chin then kissed down further. She watched him with trusting eyes as he took her nipple in his mouth sucking it softly. She arched her back as he sucked harder pebbling the skin before moving onto the next.

"Jack," she whimpered as she found herself far more sensitive to the sensation in this body than past ones. Releasing the nipple, Jack moved the blankets down with him as he kissed further down her body. Reaching her naval he spent an extra moment there kissing it before heading down again. He stopped with the blankets just above her hairline as he looked up at her.

"Ready?" Jack questioned. She nodded again and Jack narrowed his eyes. "I want to hear it, Doctor."

"Please, Jack," She obliged as she could already feel the wetness forming between her legs again due to the attention her body was receiving.

"Tell me what you want me to do," Jack demanded.

"I can't. You know I can't," the Doctor sighed. Jack smiled as he kissed her on the line making her shudder.

"Maybe next body," Jack agreed as he moved so that he could shuck the blankets completely off leaving her naked and exposed to the cool room. He moved down further planting a kiss on the little bud. Her hips jolted and Jack placed a steadying hand on her as he kissed again. Reaching out his tongue he licked the place as he moved the other hand to hold the folds open and expose his target.

"Oh, Jack," she whimpered as he lavished his body with his mouth. She had done this a few times to women over the years but never had she imagined it could feel like this. She wanted so badly to thrust up to his mouth but he kept her pinned down as he pleasured her. Her breath came in short gasps and she whimpered over and over again. Jack listened to her pleas as he released her folds moving his hand down further. He gathered a little of the wetness on his finger moving it once more down to her anus. He pushed the tip of his finger inside her body as he took the bud in his mouth sucking it. She tensed a shudder going through her body as she fell over the edge at the sensation. Jack helped her ride the orgasm as he pleasured her then gently pulled away.

He crawled up her body positioning himself between her legs as he did. His cock was aching and he wanted more than anything to bury it quickly inside her. This body was still a virgin, though, and he reminded himself that as he helped her tilt her hips and positioned himself. As slowly as he could he pushed inside watching her. Her eyes were wide and she stared at him open mouth as he pushed slowly inside her.

"Do you need me to stop?" he wondered as she panted.

"No," she answered. She had been filled by Jack before but this feeling was completely new. This body was made for Jack to enter and he touched her deeply filling the space completely. Her body was wet making it easy for him to push in further and somehow making her feel even more vulnerable than before. She stared up at him wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to gently thrust into her. His body slapped against hers and the sensation was overwhelming. Too many new sensations were causing her to become overwhelmed. "Stop."

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned as he immediately stopped thrusting. His body was begging him to cum but he was willing to finish in his hand if she was unable to continue.

"It's too much," she admitted.

"Do you want to try another position and see if that makes it easier?" Jack wondered. She nodded. "How do you want to move?"

"Like we did last night," the Doctor answered. Understanding crossed Jack's face and he pulled out slowly. He leaned over, reaching into the bedside table taking out the lube again. He held it so she could see it.

"This?" He questioned.

"Yes," she agreed. Moving she turned onto her hands and knees allowing Jack to kneel behind her. Jack quickly lubed himself up then placed himself at her entrance. She groaned as he gently pushed himself up into her anus again with no further preparation. Despite how close he was to cumming he was gentle as he thrust shallowing, stretching her body before taking her faster. He held onto her hips tightly, pulling her back as he chased his own release. He found it less than a minute later, filling her once more with his seed and adding it to what remained from the night before.

Not wanting to be selfish, he reached around to finish her off only to find her hand already there rubbing the nub quickly. He thrust a few times until he felt her clamp down on his cock milking out the last of his release. He waited until she relaxed again before pulling slowly out of her body. He slapped her gently on the arse then collapsed to his side as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry," she apologized as rolled carefully on to her side.

"Don't be. We can always try again next time," Jack informed her.

"What makes you think there is going to be a next time?" She asked trying to sound indignant. Jack raised an eyebrow at her as he smirked again.

"There's always a next time."


End file.
